Recent technological advances in integrated electronics have resulted in the development of new, totally implantable telemetry systems that can determine previously unavailable chronic physiological information. The purpose of this request is to obtain support for a three-day symposium (August 20-22, 1980) to be held at Stanford University which will focus on new opportunities in biomedical research made possible by the availability of totally implantable telemetry. Physicians and physiologists from a number of medical specialties as well as engineers developing implantable devices will participate. The objective of the symposium will be to identify new research opportunities by matching physiological needs with instrumentation capabilities.